Petites traductions de la vie Poudlardienne
by Rose-Eliade
Summary: Nous connaissons tous la vie passionnante des élèves de Poudlard. Mais ce que nous savons pas, c'est le véritable sens des paroles prononcés par des générations de sorciers. Alors, si vous n'avez pas peur pour votre dernier neurone, venez lire...
1. Le réveil

_**Titre :**_ Petites traduction de la vie Poudlardienne.

_**Résumé :**_ Nous connaissons tous la vie passionnante des élèves de Poudlard. Mais ce que nous savons pas, c'est le véritable sens des paroles prononcés par des générations de sorciers. Alors, si vous n'avez pas peur pour votre dernier neurone, venez lire...

_**Note : **_les traductions ne sont pas dans l'ordre chronologique, mais écrites selon mes idées du moment. Il peut donc y en avoir des tristes (mais pas beaucoup) dans le lot et vous pouvez passer d'une époque à l'autre.

* * *

Traduction 1 : Le réveil.

-Code Rouge ! Code Rouge !

_Il est huit heure du matin._

-Tous aux abris ! On va tous mourir !

_Les cours commencent à 8h30._

-Ceci n'est pas un exercice ! Je répète : ceci n'est pas un exercice !

_Première semaine de cours et on est déjà en retard._

-Evacuation d'urgence !

_Je crois qu'il y en a un qui dort encore._

-Alerte Rouge ! Alerte Rouge !

_Premier cours de la journée avec McGo._

-La ferme Lisa ! Il y en a qui voudrait dormir !

_On est Samedi._

* * *

Que vous aillez ou non, je compte écrire plusieurs chapitres alors si vous voulez me donner votre avis, reviewez...


	2. Le raciste

_**Titre :**_ Petites traduction de la vie Poudlardienne.

_**Résumé :**_ Nous connaissons tous la vie passionnante des élèves de Poudlard. Mais ce que nous savons pas, c'est le véritable sens des paroles prononcés par des générations de sorciers. Alors, si vous n'avez pas peur pour votre dernier neurone, venez lire...

_**Note : **_les traductions ne sont pas dans l'ordre chronologique, mais écrites selon mes idées du moment. Il peut donc y en avoir des tristes (mais pas beaucoup) dans le lot et vous pouvez passer d'une époque à l'autre.

Je ne l'aime pas trop, mais il faut bien un peu de sériositude (joli mot, n'est-ce pas ? Presque aussi beau que la flute uninotaire de mon frère ^^) en ce bas monde.

* * *

_Traduction 2 :_ Le raciste.

-Ces stupides Sang-de-Bourbe !

_Je ne l'avouerai jamais._

-Ils sont insupportables !

_Mais la plus part sont très doués en Magie._

-Evans avec ses grands airs !

_Elle a eu une meilleure note que moi._

-C'est l'une des chouchoute des professeurs !

_Elle est bien plus douée que moi._

-C'est injuste !

_Et je ne peux même pas lui jeter un sort, Potter me tomberai dessus sans prévenir._

* * *

Je vous laisse deviner le titre du prochain chapitre, un indice : c'est un sujet qu'on connait bien dans le monde des maraudeurs ^^


	3. La demande

_**Titre :**_ Petites traduction de la vie Poudlardienne.

_**Résumé :**_ Nous connaissons tous la vie passionnante des élèves de Poudlard. Mais ce que nous savons pas, c'est le véritable sens des paroles prononcés par des générations de sorciers. Alors, si vous n'avez pas peur pour votre dernier neurone, venez lire...

_**Note : **_les traductions ne sont pas dans l'ordre chronologique, mais écrites selon mes idées du moment. Il peut donc y en avoir des tristes (mais pas beaucoup) dans le lot et vous pouvez passer d'une époque à l'autre.

.

Je dédie ce chapitre à ma seule reviewse parce que c'est comme ça et nah.

* * *

Traduction 3 : La demande.

-Jamais !

_Mais c'est toujours négociable..._

- Tu me donnes envie de vomir !

_Tu as muri pendant les vacances._

-Toujours à faire des blagues stupides !

_Arrêtes de me regarder avec tes grands yeux émerveillés._

-Jamais je ne sortirai avec toi !

_Mais je ne dis pas non à une petite promenade à Pré-au-lard. En tout bien, tout honneur._

-Je sais Lily.

_Je t'aime. Quand je regarde l'avenir, je me vois vieillir à tes côtés. Je n'ose imaginer une vie sans toi. Tu es comme une fleur de Lys : si belle et majestueuse, si forte et pourtant, si fragile... Si toutes ses années, je ne suis mal comporté envers toi, c'est parce que j'avais peur. Peur d'être rejeter, peur que tu choisisses de vivre avec un autre que moi. Maintenant, j'ai compris que pendant toutes ses années, je t'ai fait du tort. J'espère qu'un jour tu me pardonneras, mais en attendant, je vais tout faire pour te protéger comme une ange gardien invisible. Je ne laisserai pas Voldemort te tuer, tu m'es trop précieuse pour ça. Je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerai..._

-Je suis venu te dire que je renonçais à toi.

_Je vais me battre. Je vais sans doute mourir, mais tu seras en sécurité. Pardonne-moi de faire passer mes désirs avant toi. J'aurai tellement voulu avoir un enfant avec toi._

-Potter, vas-tu bien ?

_La fin de mon monde est proche ! James, dis-moi que c'est encore une de tes blagues stupides !_

-La guerre est aux portes de Poudlard. Le temps est trop précieux pour être bêtement perdu.

_Ne pleure pas ma Lily. Je ne supporte pas quand tu es triste._

-Je veux me battre.

_Je ne veux que ton bonheur, ma Lily._

-James...

_Je t'aime._

-Oui ?

_Qu'a-t-il Lily ?_

-Je veux me battre avec toi.

_Restes avec moi, James, le plus beau reste à venir..._

* * *

Traduction suivante, une étude de la faune et de la flore de Poudlard...


	4. Le mystère

_**Titre :**_ Petites traduction de la vie Poudlardienne.

_**Résumé :**_ Nous connaissons tous la vie passionnante des élèves de Poudlard. Mais ce que nous savons pas, c'est le véritable sens des paroles prononcés par des générations de sorciers. Alors, si vous n'avez pas peur pour votre dernier neurone, venez lire...

_**Note : **_les traductions ne sont pas dans l'ordre chronologique, mais écrites selon mes idées du moment. Il peut donc y en avoir des tristes (mais pas beaucoup) dans le lot et vous pouvez passer d'une époque à l'autre.

* * *

Traduction 4 : Le mystère.

-Il faudrait qu'on m'explique un truc.

_La faune et la flore de Poudlard sont fascinantes._

-Il y a des mystères dans la vie d'un homme.

_On en voit pas ça tous les jours quand même._

-C'est vrai que c'est un spectacle étonnant.

_Mais comment fait-il ?_

-Ça c'est sûr.

_Comment est-ce possible de manger si salement et de garder ses vêtements propres ?_

-Hermione, à ton avis, pourquoi des Serdaigles me regarde comme ça ?

_Ils font un peu peur._

-Je ne sais pas, Ron.

_Je crois qu'il faut mieux ne pas savoir._

* * *

Le prochain chapitre est une histoire de sieste...


	5. L'Histoire de la Magie

_**Titre :**_ Petites traduction de la vie Poudlardienne.

_**Résumé :**_ Nous connaissons tous la vie passionnante des élèves de Poudlard. Mais ce que nous savons pas, c'est le véritable sens des paroles prononcés par des générations de sorciers. Alors, si vous n'avez pas peur pour votre dernier neurone, venez lire...

_**Note : **_les traductions ne sont pas dans l'ordre chronologique, mais écrites selon mes idées du moment. Il peut donc y en avoir des tristes (mais pas beaucoup) dans le lot et vous pouvez passer d'une époque à l'autre.

* * *

Traduction 5 : L'Histoire de la Magie.

-J'ai trouvé ce cours intéressant.

_J'ai absolument rien écouté._

-Les guerres gobelines sont l'un de mes sujets préférés.

_J'ai terminé ma nuit._

-J'avoue n'avoir rien remarquer de louche.

_Je me demande que penserait Freud de quelqu'un qui rêve d'une cascade de chocolat dans un pays ou herbe est du bonbon peuplé de bisounours en guimauve._

-Alors, je ne peux que protester.

_Pourquoi vous ne me croyez pas ?_

-Je suis innocent !

_C'est pas moi._

-Monsieur Black, croyez-vous seulement cinq secondes que vous êtes crédibles ?

_Vous ne ferez trois semaines de colle._

* * *

Pour le prochain, vous la connaissez tou(te)s !

Vous la voulez et vous l'aurez !


	6. La fangirl

_**Titre :**_ Petites traduction de la vie Poudlardienne.

_**Résumé :**_ Nous connaissons tous la vie passionnante des élèves de Poudlard. Mais ce que nous savons pas, c'est le véritable sens des paroles prononcés par des générations de sorciers. Alors, si vous n'avez pas peur pour votre dernier neurone, venez lire...

_**Note : **_les traductions ne sont pas dans l'ordre chronologique, mais écrites selon mes idées du moment. Il peut donc y en avoir des tristes (mais pas beaucoup) dans le lot et vous pouvez passer d'une époque à l'autre.

* * *

Traduction 6 : La fangirl.

-Siri d'amoûûûr !

_Je t'aime, épouse-moi !_

-Euh... Salut.

_S.O.S._

-Ça serait bien de se faire une virée comme hier soir !

_Tu es l'homme de ma vie !_

-Rappelles-moi ton nom, s'il te plait ?

_Qui es-tu ? Une martienne ?_

-C'est ta Marlène, voyons !

_Ne fais pas le timide voyons._

-Je te faisais marcher.

_J'aurai pas dû boire autant hier soir, j'espère que je n'ai pas fais de bêtise._

-On s'est bien amusé !

_C'était tellement bien !_

-Oui, en effet.

_Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait hier ?_

-Il faudra remettre ça !

_C'était tellement bien._

-Oui, peut-être un de ces quatre.

_Merlin, pitié, ne me dit pas qu'il s'est passé ce que je pense qu'il s'est passé !_

-Dommage que tu te dois montrer si maladroit...

_Ça aurait été encore mieux si tu n'étais pas un débutant..._

-Oui, sans doute.

_Ma belle, je suis un mâle, un vrai. Comment puis-je être maladroit ?_

-Allez à plus !

_T'es vraiment pas doué au Scrabble !_

-Salut...

_Par le porte jarretelle de Merlin, qu'ai-je fais hier soir ?_

* * *

Qui a cru pendant cinq seconde que j'allais écrire sur Mary-Sue ? Inutile de mentir, je sais qu'il y en a ;).

Le prochain, difficile à définir, devinez ^^.


	7. La rumeur

_**Titre :**_ Petites traduction de la vie Poudlardienne.

_**Résumé :**_ Nous connaissons tous la vie passionnante des élèves de Poudlard. Mais ce que nous savons pas, c'est le véritable sens des paroles prononcés par des générations de sorciers. Alors, si vous n'avez pas peur pour votre dernier neurone, venez lire...

_**Note : **_les traductions ne sont pas dans l'ordre chronologique, mais écrites selon mes idées du moment. Il peut donc y en avoir des tristes (mais pas beaucoup) dans le lot et vous pouvez passer d'une époque à l'autre.

* * *

Traduction 7 : La rumeur.

-Mais je te dis que c'est vrai.

_Je le tiens de source sure. C'est le cousin de l'oncle du demi-frère du père de la voisine de ma grand-mère qui l'a dit à mon oncle qui l'a dit à mon père qui l'a dit à sa sœur qui l'a dit à ma cousine qui me l'a dit._

-Pas croyable.

_J'en reviens pas ! Pour de vrai ?! Oh lala !_

-Mais faut le répéter, à personne, c'est un secret.

_A quoi ça sert que je sache si c'est pour mettre personne au courant._

-Promis, je ne dirai rien.

_Quand les filles vont le savoir..._

-Parole ?

_N'oublie de le dire à personne !_

-Parole !

_A qui vais-je le dire en premier ?_

* * *

Pour le suivant, on ne peut pas écrire sur Harry Potter sans en parler.

Au fait, vous pouvez me laisser des reviews, ce n'est pas interdit ;).


	8. Les potions

_**Titre :**_ Petites traduction de la vie Poudlardienne.

_**Résumé :**_ Nous connaissons tous la vie passionnante des élèves de Poudlard. Mais ce que nous savons pas, c'est le véritable sens des paroles prononcés par des générations de sorciers. Alors, si vous n'avez pas peur pour votre dernier neurone, venez lire...

_**Note : **_les traductions ne sont pas dans l'ordre chronologique, mais écrites selon mes idées du moment. Il peut donc y en avoir des tristes (mais pas beaucoup) dans le lot et vous pouvez passer d'une époque à l'autre.

* * *

Traduction 8 : Les potions.

-Aucun de vous ne pourra jamais comprendre l'art délicat de potion.

_Moi, Severus Rogue, fera de votre vie un enfer._

-Monsieur Racontar, où iriez-vous si je vous demandais d'aller me chercher une pierre de lune ?

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'aime pas ce nom._

-La pierre de lune était une pierre volcanique, la réponse la plus évidente serait d'aller la chercher sur les pentes d'un volcan, mais comme je n'ai pas envie d'y aller, j'irai plutôt c'est un spécialiste. Ou je chercherai un vrai lustre. Certaines personnes utilisent ces pierres pour substitut au cristal. Personnellement, je ne comprend pas cette utilisation que je...

_Et nah !_

-Merci pour cette... réponse.

_Note à moi-même : ne plus jamais interroger cet élève._

* * *

N'oubliez pas que reviewer est bon pour la santé !


	9. Le test

_**Titre :**_ Petites traduction de la vie Poudlardienne.

_**Résumé :**_ Nous connaissons tous la vie passionnante des élèves de Poudlard. Mais ce que nous savons pas, c'est le véritable sens des paroles prononcés par des générations de sorciers. Alors, si vous n'avez pas peur pour votre dernier neurone, venez lire...

_**Note : **_les traductions ne sont pas dans l'ordre chronologique, mais écrites selon mes idées du moment. Il peut donc y en avoir des tristes (mais pas beaucoup) dans le lot et vous pouvez passer d'une époque à l'autre.

* * *

Traduction 9 : Le test.

-J'ai tout raté !

_Je n'ai fait que six parchemin en deux heures !_

-Je n'aurai jamais la moyenne !

_C'est catastrophique._

-Hermione, si tu n'as pas la moyenne, personne ne l'aura.

_Tu es la meilleure élève de notre année, il faut être lucide. Crabbe, par contre..._

* * *

Le prochain est sur l'art du camouflage. Un cookies à ceux qui devinent pourquoi !


	10. L'Art du Camouflage

_**Titre :**_ Petites traduction de la vie Poudlardienne.

_**Résumé :**_ Nous connaissons tous la vie passionnante des élèves de Poudlard. Mais ce que nous savons pas, c'est le véritable sens des paroles prononcés par des générations de sorciers. Alors, si vous n'avez pas peur pour votre dernier neurone, venez lire...

_**Note : **_les traductions ne sont pas dans l'ordre chronologique, mais écrites selon mes idées du moment. Il peut donc y en avoir des tristes (mais pas beaucoup) dans le lot et vous pouvez passer d'une époque à l'autre.

* * *

Traduction 10 : L'Art du Camouflage.

-Ça pourrait être pire...

_Elle devait ne plus avoir de bleuglande._

-Tu as raison, George, ça pourrait être pire.

_Elle aurait pu venir en personne._

-Elle le prend plutôt bien, Fred.

_On ne rentre pas avant deux mois, le temps qu'elle se calme._

-En effet cher frère.

_C'est combien un allé simple pour l'Alaska ?_

-On aurait peut-être dû la prévenir...

_C'est trop tard pour prendre rendez-vous chez un notaire, n'est-ce pas ?_

-C'est surement ce que l'on fera la prochaine fois.

_On a souscrit une bonne assurance vie._

-FRED ET GEORGE WEASLEY ! COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS OSÉ QUITTER POUDLARD AVANT D'AVOIR PASSÉ VOS ASPIC ?!

_Je suis fière de vous les garçons._

* * *

Chapitre prochain sur un sujet sérieux...

Petit rappel : appuyer sur le bouton en bas de l'écran ne tuera personne, bien au contraire, ne soyez pas timide. Je ne mors pas...


	11. Le devoir

_**Titre :**_ Petites traduction de la vie Poudlardienne.

_**Résumé :**_ Nous connaissons tous la vie passionnante des élèves de Poudlard. Mais ce que nous savons pas, c'est le véritable sens des paroles prononcés par des générations de sorciers. Alors, si vous n'avez pas peur pour votre dernier neurone, venez lire...

_**Note : **_les traductions ne sont pas dans l'ordre chronologique, mais écrites selon mes idées du moment. Il peut donc y en avoir des tristes (mais pas beaucoup) dans le lot et vous pouvez passer d'une époque à l'autre.

* * *

Traduction 11 : Le devoir.

-Je n'ai pas d'idée...

_Je peux quand même pas mettre ça !_

-Tu peux faire un effort.

_Je ne sais pas, ouvre ton troisième œil._

-Je vais devoir improviser.

_Ça marche toujours avec elle._

-Tu ne peux pas mettre ça !

_C'est un peu exagéré._

-Tu as raison, je vais retirer l'histoire avec le troll.

_Je vais plutôt mettre le calamars géant à la place._

-La prof ne va jamais avaler ça.

_C'est un peu gros._

-On parle de Trolano.

_L'Hippie alcoolique !_

-Je crois pas qu'elle s'appelle comme ça.

_Crotte, j'ai oublié le nom de la prof de divination._

-Ah.

_M'en fiche, c'est Trolano pour moi._

* * *

A vrai dire, c'était trop tentant.

Chapitre suivant : une dispute.

Bisous baveux !


End file.
